Twelfth Night
by Beef7
Summary: The Duke, Miroku, has always had his way. But he is furious to know he has a rival to win the heart of the rich and beautiful countess, Sango. And if that wasn't enough, he learns that unknown demons are roamimg his land, endangering his kingdom. AU
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! This is a story that I started awhile ago but never got around to updating it. So here it is! It's based on the Shakespear book, Twelfth Night. I never thought I would be one to like Shakespear but it's actually really good! I found out that the movie "She's the Man" with Amanda Bynes is based on Twelfth Night!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha OR Twelft Night (the play). Some of the lines are from the play and the plot is based on Twelfth Night but its still different, in my own way.

* * *

Twelfth Night

Chapter 1

* * *

Vocabulary:

_Peace: suggesting someone to be quiet_

_Madonna: Fair Maiden

* * *

__"If music be the food of love, play on…" _Miroku sighed as he let the wine in his glass whirl in circles.

Kagome bit her lip nervously as she continued to hit the keys on the piano. She felt sweat dribble down the side of her face and swallowed hard.

Miroku rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "This just isn't entertaining! Sing! Make me feel the music!"

Kagome felt her breath cut short for a brief second. She had never tried to sing before. But, not wanting to disobey her master, she did.

She barely got a sentence before Miroku had dropped his glass and was cradling his head in his hands.

"Ah! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" he wailed.

Kagome immediately stopped and lowered her head, ashamed of her unpleasant voice.

Miroku finally raised his head in fury. "Get that deafening wench out of here! Dispose of her from my castle!!"

Kagome gasped. "Please my lord! Give me another chance!" she cried as she got down on her hands and knees.

The guards entered and grabbed Kagome by the arms.

"Ha! I gave you plenty of chances! And you've managed to fail each time!" Miroku snapped. "Get her out of my sight!" Miroku ordered. "See that she is far away from here!"

"Yes my lord," the guards said with no emotion and bowed.

"My lord… my lord!" Kagome screamed as she was dragged out of the castle.

Miroku groaned. "That wench gave me a splitting headache!" After a few minutes he brightened up. "No matter! I must focus on more important things. Oh, when I first gazed into her eyes I- ah Bankotsu!"

"At your request, my lord." Bankotsu kneeled before his master, awaiting his orders.

Miroku smirked. Hell, it was great having all these people serving under him. He did indeed have the good life. "I'm sure you're aware of the fair countess of these lands…"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yes my lord."

"I want you to go and confess my love for her. Be persuasive and passionate."

Bankotsu's head shot up. "M-my lord…"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "That wont be a problem, will it?"

"… no my lord" Bankotsu answered hesitantly.

"Then go!"

Bankotsu rose and headed out the door. _How childish can you get? _He thought.

"And hurry up! I don't want to be kept waiting!" Miroku called after him.

Bankotsu did not answer and shut the door. "Then why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself?" Bankotsu grumbled, then he sighed. What was he going to do? He didn't know the first thing about being passionate and all that other crap. "I guess I'll just wing it and do my best…"

* * *

Kaede ran as fast as her legs would carry her. "My lady! My lady!" she bellowed. She was so eager to find the countess that she ran right into Kikyou, who was carrying flowers with little Rin along side her.

"Old lady Kaede!" Kikyou gasped as her bouquet fell on the ground.

"My apologies, Kikyou!" Kaede bowed and kneeled down to help her gather the scattered flowers. "Where on Earth is my lady? There is a young gentleman waiting to speak with her."

"Is he from that Count Miroku?" Kikyou asked.

"I do not know, but he is very persistent, and will not leave or come back another time."

Kikyou looked over to the young girl humming a rather annoying tune. "Rin, go find my lady and bring her to the gates."

Rin immediately stood up. "OK, miss Kikyou!" she said happily, and skipped off.

Kaede gave her a questioning look. "Why send young Rin?"

"We don't need that man causing a fuss." She explained. "If we went to fetch my lady, she would shoo us away, thus leaving us with the dilemma of that gentleman. But my lady could never say no to cute little Rin, now could she?"

Kaede smiled. "Clever girl, you are!"

Kikyou sighed. "But, my poor lady is still mourning over her younger brother's death. The last thing she needs is another bothersome message from the Duke Miroku!"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, but I am interested to see what this youth has to say. " She chuckled, "I know the Duke is a pain to my lady but his gentlemen can be more amusing than the jester himself!"

"Kikyou laughed along. "Indeed but we better get to the gates and wait for my lady. Hurry now, old lady Kaede!"

* * *

Bankotsu tapped his foot impatiently. _If I don't get this right, I'm a dead man… _he thought.

"This way, lady Sango!"

Bankotsu raised his head at the sound of a young child, but stiffened when he saw a _very _beautiful woman approaching with a small pulling her by the hand.

"You're from the Count Miroku, I take it?" she asked when she arrived at the gates.

Bankotsu nodded, "And you're the lady of the house, I take it?" he taunted, mimicking her phrase.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, now state your business."

"What's your name?" he asked it so suddenly it startled her

Sango blinked. "Pardon me?"

Bankotsu smirked. "What? You didn't even introduce yourself. That's not very formal of a countess, you know."

Sango raised and eyebrow. "You're not one to talk. I don't recall you introducing yourself, and you're the one who is visiting _my _household."

Bankotsu overdramatically smacked himself in the head. "Forgive me, madam. Bankotsu. And you are?"

"… Sango." She said finally.

Bankotsu kept his smug look on his face. "I have come to inform you, lady Sango, of my masters love for you. He-"

"Please, no more!" Sango sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

Bankotsu blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Forgive us, my lady!" Kikyou blurted as she rushed to Sango's side, followed by Kaede.

"Peace ladies," Sango said quietly. Kikyou nodded and stood back with Kaede and Rin. "Please hold your tongue, sir. I have already heard enough love pleads from the Duke."

Bankotsu did one of his famous pouts. "But… I came all this way! And I'm supposed to give you this rose!" he whined as he held up a bright red rose.

Sango smiled, amused by his childish acts. "My apologies, good sir, for your long journey. As for the rose, although it's a very kind gesture, I cannot accept a gift from the Duke."

"Why not?" Bankotsu asked, "You'd be a fool not to leave a child that holds your beauty!"

Sango blushed lightly at that comment. "D-don't be silly! I have no interest in having children anytime soon. I haven't the time for men at the moment."

Bankotsu gave up. "Fine, but if you won't accept this rose from the Duke, then…" he moved closer until he was right in front of her. "… then will you accept it from me?"

"I…" Sango began, not knowing what to say. "I suppose that wouldn't hurt…" she took the rose from him, blushing even more. "Thank you, kind sir."

Before Bankotsu could reply, a drunken voice was heard, followed by a drunken old man.

"N-niece! Who… who is that at the uh… um… what's that word I'm thinking of?"

"Gates, sir Mushin?" Kikyou suggested dryly.

"Oh! I remember! Gates! That's the word! Luckily I… I remembered, eh niece?"

"It's a huge relief, uncle Mushin" Sango replied sarcastically. She smiled and tried not to look as angry as she really was. "Thank you for coming Bankotsu. I wish you well for your long journey."

"Oh, don't worry!" Bankotsu waved his hands in front of him. "I was only joking, its not very long at all…"

Sango nodded and bid her goodbyes, then turned around to her uncle. "Peace with you! You drunken old fool!" she hissed. "Kikyou. Kaede. Get him to bed. He is too drunk to be walking about."

As she watched Sir Mushin being led away, she couldn't help but to look back. _Charming…_ she thought as she looked at her rose.

"Ah! Good madonna!" Renkotsu's faint voice was heard.

Sango froze at the sound of his voice. _Please Kami, not now! _She pleaded in her head. She turned around with an annoyed expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru, who had caught up with the two, began to explain himself. "Forgive me, madam. I tried to tell him that you were in no mood for jesters, but he would hear none of it."

"Kami bless the lady!" Renkotsu shouted.

Sango sighed. "Take away the fool, gentlemen."

"Do you not hear, fellows? Take away the lady!" Renkotsu shouted to the guards.

"Enough you witless fool! I ordered them to take you away!" Sango replied.

"Good Madonna, let me prove that _you_ are the fool." Renkotsu challenged.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Can you do it?"

"Dexterously, good madonna."

Sango gave in. "Alright, make your proof."

Renkotsu smirked. "Good madonna, why do you mourn so much?"

"Good fool, for my brother's death!" Sango snapped, disliking the subject.

"I think his soul is in hell, madonna"

"I know his soul is in heaven fool!" Sango shouted.

"The more fool, madonna, to mourn for your brother's soul being in heaven. Take away the fool, gentlemen!" Renkotsu beamed proudly.

Sango laughed, realizing that he was right. "Good fool, maybe you're not so witless after all…" she said as she walked back to her house.

* * *

"Will you stay no longer, brother? Nor let me accompany you?"

"No, brother. We are demons. We will not be accepted in this land, but I at least take the form of a mortal, so I can fool these people with my appearance."

"I see, I cannot make such an illusion to these mortals."

"Yes, I know. But fear not, brother! I will find us an inn to stay at!"

"But, how will we afford this brother? I haven't any money, nor do you."

Looking up at the large households of the more wealthy people, Hiten flashed a smile, revealing his pearly white fangs. "Leave that, my dear brother, to me."

* * *

So, what did you think? Please R&R 0 Some of the words are wierd I know. I would tell you what they mean, but I can't remember, I wrote this so long ago... hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Sir Jakotsu! Come hither boy!" Mushin called his dear friend. 

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming you old fart!" Jakotsu muttered as he entered the kitchen with a bottle of sake.

Mushin immediately jumped of the table that he was sitting on and struck Jakotsu across the face with the back of his hand. "Do not make an ass of me! Show respect for your elders boy!"

"My apologies, Your Majesty!" Jakotsu mumbled. "I'll remember not to call you cruel names!"

Mushin laughed. "I don't care about names! Sticks and stones, boy! But you should never keep elders waiting for important things such as sake!" Mushin greedily grabbed the bottle and started chugging. "Sorry boy, I guess you don't get any!"

Jakotsu smirked. "Do not make an ass out of _me_, old man! I can not be underestimated even if I'm not the brightest fellow around…"

"Why is that, boy, that you are so witless? Mushin asked, wiping sake from his mouth.

"I am a great eater of beef, and I do believe that it does harm to my wit!" Jakotsu explained, a little to proudly. "Do you really think we should be staying up so late at night?" he asked, changing the subject.

Mushin waved his hand. "Nonsense! We will be going to bed early!"

Jakotsu blinked. "Early? Its almost midnight, old man!"

Mushin shook his head. "You really do eat to much beef, boy. To be up after midnight and to go to bed then, is early!"

Jakotsu clapped is hands with amusement. "Faith, old man! Here comes the fool!"

"How now, my friends! Did you never see the picture of 'We three'?"

"Welcome ass!" Mushin greeted Renkotsu. "Now, let's have a song!" he ordered as he tossed Renkotsu a gold coin.

"Would you have a love song, or a song of good life?" Renkotsu asked, stuffing the coin in his pocket.

Mushin held up his bottle of wine. "A love song, a love song!"

"Yeah, I care not for good life." Jakotsu added.

Renkotsu cleared his throat.

_O mistress mine, where are you roaming?_

_O, stay and hear; your true love's coming,_

_That can sing both high and low._

_Trip no further, pretty sweeting;_

_Journeys end in lovers meeting,_

_Every wise man's son doth know._

"Excellent good, I faith…" Jakotsu whispered.

Mushin nodded. "Good, good."

_What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;_

_Present mirth hath present laughter;_

_What's to come is still unsure._

_In delay there lies no plenty;_

_Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty,_

_Youth's a stuff will not endure._

"A mellifluous voice, as I am true knight!" Jakotsu applauded.

"A contagious breath…" Mushin commented, taking yet _another_ sip of sake.

"**_Gentlemen!_**" The voice came harsh and with rage. Everyone's head snapped up in surprise. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway, a face that made it seem that he hadn't shouted in the first place. "Are you mad? Have you no wit, manners, not honesty? Do you think this is some ale-house?"

Mushin waved his hand as if to shoe him off. "Peace now, you old bat! We're just having some fun!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "_Old_? You're one to talk you fat drunk!"

"Oh, so 700 and some years old doesn't qualify as old then?" Mushin taunted, reminding him of being a demon.

"Well bless my stars that I am not bald!" Sesshoumaru spat back.

Mushin was about to let out a nasty comment, when Renkotsu's voice interrupted.

"If I may, good sir. Baldness is not an absence of hair, but a presence of head!" Renkotsu stated proudly, his own "presence of head" lighting up the room for a brief moment.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "If any of you prized my lady's favor, you would not give means to this uncivil rule. She shall know of it, by this hand!" he bellowed over his shoulder as he went back to bed.

"Go shake your ears!" Came a voice a couple seconds after Sesshoumaru left. Everyone looked around to see where the voice had come from.

Kikyou came out of hiding from behind the door with a lantern. "My, that Sesshoumaru is quite a puritan, isn't he?" she giggled. "I have a plan, gentlemen, for revenge on that devil puritan!"

All three men crowded around, their ears unnaturally listening to every word.

Kikyou smiled wickedly. "I can write very like my lady."

Mushin scratched his head. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"We can use this to our advantage… especially with Sesshoumaru's _admiration _of my lady…"

* * *

Hehe, I luv this chapter! I can just picture Renkotsu playing a banjo or something and singing! Oh, what a laugh that would be! please tell me what you think! 


End file.
